L'ombre dans la rue
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: Harry est au Square Grimmaurd et se retrouve dans la rue avec Malefoy.


Bonjour!

Voici une nouvelle fiction que j'ai écrite dans le cadre d'un concours organisé sur le forum _La magie d'Harry Potter_! J'espère que vous allez aimer et j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez! J'aime écrire et j'aime savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes histoires!

Bonne lecture!

**L'OMBRE DANS LA RUE**

Harry Potter était couché dans l'herbe sous le toit du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il avait été forcé de revenir dans l'ancienne demeure de son parrain, à cause de constantes menaces des mangemorts. Il n'était plus en sécurité chez les Dursley, ni même chez les Weasley… en fait il n'était plus en sécurité peu importe l'endroit où il était. La seule différence au Square Grimmaurd, c'était que des sorciers comme Lupin pouvaient le protéger s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Et il était heureux de pouvoir vivre avec l'un des amis de son père, la seule présence adulte qu'il lui restait, outre les Weasley.

Poudlard avait été fermé par le conseil d'administration la semaine suivant le départ des élèves et maintenant l'Ordre du Phénix songeait à s'y installer. En effet, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, plus rien ne pouvait protéger la maison des malfaiteurs, car c'était lui le Gardien du Secret et en mourrant, la maison n'était plus protégée. Harry, lui, trouvait bonne l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, mais il ne pouvait pas décidé tout seul. Eh oui, après les événements de juin dernier, les membres de l'Ordre avaient voté à l'unanimité (non sans quelques hurlements de protestation de Mme Weasley) pour que Harry puisse en faire partie.

Ron et Hermione habitaient également au Square Grimmaurd, mais exceptionnellement ce soir, ils étaient retournés au Terrier chercher quelques petites affaires. Harry, lui, n'avait pas eu envie d'aller là-bas. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il cherchait tous les moyens afin d'être seul dans ses pensées.

Alors que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, quelque chose qui bougea au loin le ramena à la réalité. Il remit ses lunettes qu'il avait mises par terre pour relaxer et se redressa pour mieux voir ce qui se passait au loin. Il vit alors une silhouette humaine qui se promenait au coin de la rue. Cette personne était de dos, Harry ne voyait donc pas qui cela pouvait bien être.

Il y eut quelques minutes de bagarre à l'intérieur de lui entre le raisonnable et la curiosité. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et il se leva tranquillement, sans faire de bruit. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la vieille maison des Black et s'assura que personne ne le surveillait, comme cela arrivait parfois. Il gagna ensuite la gauche, sans bruit, et s'avança prudemment le long de la rue. Alors qu'il s'avançait, la personne se retourna. Harry plongea par terre, derrière un buisson, pour se cacher. Il n'avait pas envie que, si c'était un mangemort, qu'il soit vu par lui et provoque une bagarre au milieu de cette rue bondée de moldus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se pencha vers l'avant afin de voir où en était rendue la personne et il se rendit compte qu'elle était à nouveau retournée. Il s'avança donc tranquillement jusqu'à temps qu'il soit à peine à quelques mètres d'elle ou lui. Il vint pour se cacher dans un buisson, mais malheureusement, sa présence fut trahie par une branche qui craqua sous son pied. La personne se retourna brusquement et Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que cette personne était à côté de lui, le prenant par la manche pour l'obliger à se lever.

À sa plus grande déplaisance, il reconnut le visage pointu, les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris caractérisant son pire ennemi : Drago Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que ce mangemort faisait près du Square Grimmaurd? Les mangemorts préparaient-ils une attaque? Faisait-il le guet pour laisser le temps aux autres de s'introduire dans la maison? Harry devait trouver un moyen d'avertir l'Ordre…

Il y eut un long échange de regards pendant lequel Harry exprimait sur son visage toute la haine qu'il était capable d'éprouver envers son ennemi. Malefoy, lui, ne semblait exprimer aucune émotions face à lui. Puis, à la grande surprise de Harry, il retourna au coin de la rue et continua d'attendre.

Harry était mélangé entre l'envie de sauter au cou de Malefoy et celle d'aller avertir l'Ordre. Il savait bien que l'idée la plus brillante était d'aller avertir l'Ordre, mais en supposant que Malefoy connaisse son existence, il saurait tout de suite ce que Harry irait faire en repartant vers la maison des Black. À ce moment-là, Malefoy donnerait-il le signal aux autres? Ou ne ferait-il que disparaître?

Sachant qu'il devait être en train de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, Harry choisit de s'approcher de Malefoy. Celui-ci, ayant l'air d'avoir su tout de suite ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, se retourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu dois bien te demander ce que je fais ici, Potter, n'est-ce pas?, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Harry ne laissa paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Si Malefoy ne savait pas où se situait la maison des Black, il n'allait certainement pas lui révéler qu'il en était inquiet. Malefoy, lui, semblait bien calme. Il avait presque l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait!

-Tu dois bien savoir que je ne suis pas là par hasard, n'est-ce pas?, continua Malefoy. Je ne reste pas planter au milieu d'une rue bondée de moldus misérables simplement par plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Malefoy, répondit Harry.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te révéler mes plans, Potter?!

Harry ne répondit rien. Alors donc, Malefoy n'était pas là par hasard. Il savait ce qu'il faisait…

-Je suppose que tu dois être avec tes amis les mangemorts?, dit-il pour aller directement au vif du sujet.

-C'est probable… en fait, tu devrais te retourner, répondit Malefoy, étirant sa bouche en un grand sourire. Une surprise pourrait t'attendre!

Harry se retourna lentement, le cœur se mettant à battre de plus en plus fort. Était-il tombé dans un piège? Si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas être sauvé par les membres de l'Ordre. Il se retourna et se vit entouré de cinq mangemorts. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de son angoisse. Il ne voulait pas satisfaire les mangemorts en leur montrant une faiblesse. Il essaya de penser rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour gagner du temps.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire?, dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il trouva un peu ridicule de poser cette question, mais si cela pouvait lui faire gagner du temps, il se souciait guère de ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air.

Comme de fait, les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Celui du milieu, qui se trouvait être une femme, s'avança et enleva sa cagoule. Harry reconnu immédiatement la meurtrière de son parrain : Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Nous avons simplement l'intention de te raconter une petite histoire pour t'endormir, dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Les autres mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Les joues de Harry brûlaient. Il devait trouver un moyen d'avertir l'Ordre. Seul, il ne réussirait jamais à combattre tous ces gens. C'est alors qu'il vit de la lumière provenant du terrain des Black. Harry su tout de suite que quelqu'un partait à sa recherche. Il essaya alors de trouver un moyen d'amener l'attention de cette personne vers eux, tout en ayant l'air de ne rien savoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des mangemorts. Il prit alors un visage innocent et dit :

-Vous pouvez rire comme vous voulez, il reste tout de même qu'à chaque fois que j'ai affaire à vous, je réussis quand même à m'en sortir très bien.

-Ce n'était que de la chance!, s'écria Bellatrix, ses yeux lançants des éclairs. Ce soir tu es seul, Bébé, et personne ne se doutera que tu es entre nos mains!

-Comment faites-vous pour en être aussi sûre?

-Je le vois sur ton visage. Tu veux paraître fort, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu meurs de peur. Tu ne pourras jamais me cacher tes émotions, mon petit. Tu m'entends? JAMAIS!

C'était ce que Harry voulait. Bellatrix avait hurlé le dernier « jamais », à tel point que les personnes qui semblaient être à sa recherche étaient en train de courir vers eux. Harry pensait, au départ, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, mais il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un troupeau de sorciers, tous des membres de l'Ordre que Harry connaissait bien. Il tourna son regard vers Bellatrix et lui sourit méchamment. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, puis elle se retourna vers les membres de l'Ordre.

Harry, lui, regarda pour trouver Malefoy et vit qu'il avait disparu. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps à lui et contourna les mangemorts qui ne firent aucun geste pour l'empêcher de passer. Il alla rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre et l'un d'entre le prit par le bras, alors que les autres continuaient d'avancer. Une bagarre se déclara, en plein milieu de la rue. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Lupin (c'était lui qui l'avait prit par le bras) se rendirent un peu plus loin. Lupin prit Harry par les deux épaules et le regarda, le visage grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller là-bas?, dit-il avec inquiétude.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai vu quelqu'un au loin et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y aller, répondit Harry amèrement.

-T'imagines-tu ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si je n'avais pas été dehors pour te dire de rentrer? Ils auraient pu t'emmener avec eux ou te tuer. Tes parents et Dumbledore ont sacrifié leur vie pour toi, tu devrais les remercier au lieu d'aller te mettre dans des situations pareilles.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être un mangemort quand je me suis rendu là. J'ai vu une personne au loin et j'ai décidé d'aller voir. C'était Drago Malefoy. Mais il ne semble plus être là, maintenant.

-Malefoy? C'est la première fois qu'on le voit depuis longtemps…, dit Lupin avec une soudaine expression indescriptible. Nos espions au sein du rang de Voldemort n'ont pas vu Malefoy depuis le soir où Dumbledore a été tué!

-Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait signifier selon vous?

Lupin hocha la tête négativement et resta pensif. Soudain, on entendit une explosion provenant de la bagarre. Des moldus sortirent sur leur galerie pour voir ce qui se passait et restèrent terrifiés. Lupin laissa Harry là où il était et couru vers la bagarre. Harry vint pour y aller, mais une autre main l'en empêcha : M. Weasley.

-Viens avec moi, dit-il.

-Comment se fait-il que vous n'êtes pas dans la bagarre, demanda Harry tout en suivant M. Weasley vers la maison.

-Je viens d'arriver du Ministère. Molly m'a informé de ce qui est arrivé et je t'ai vu. Tu dois rentrer pour éviter de te faire tuer.

-Non, répondit Harry en se dégageant. Je dois aller me battre moi aussi. Cette bagarre est à cause de moi, je dois me battre moi aussi!

-Non, Harry, tu ne dois pas!, s'écria M. Weasley en le prenant vivement par le bras. Tu viens avec moi, Molly t'a préparé un thé et des biscuits. Je t'en prie, Harry, soit raisonnable!

Harry était mélangé entre l'envie de lui dire ce qui était vraiment raisonnable selon lui et l'envie de le suivre pour ne plus entendre les cris des moldus terrifiés. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à M. Weasley, il décida, non sans amertume, que la deuxième option devait être la bonne. Il le suivit dans la maison et s'assit à la table où l'attendait un thé et de succulents biscuits aux pépites de chocolat.

Il se mit à repenser à Malefoy. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs semaines et il apparaissait ici pour le piéger avec d'autres mangemorts. Puis il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Et tout cela avait mené à une énorme bagarre et des moldus terrifiés qui devront être soumis au sortilège d'_Oubliettes_. Beaucoup de travail au Ministère en perspective. Et tout ça, à cause de lui. Il n'avait soudainement plus envie de manger quoi que ce soit, sa seule envie étant de monter se coucher pour être seul.

Il entendit alors des pas dans le hall d'entrée, puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Il ne se retourna pas, ne regarda personne. Il avait honte de s'être laissé aller de cette façon. Il osa un regard vers Lupin et M. Weasley et fut stupéfait de réaliser qu'ils souriaient tous les deux. Il leur lança un regard interrogateur. Lupin s'avança, s'assit et lui dit :

-Harry, même si tu as l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de stupide ce soir, je crois que finalement, c'était le destin qui le voulait. En fait, Harry, grâce à ça, ces mangemorts ont pu être arrêtés. Molly a contacté l'escouade du Ministère lorsque nous sommes tous sortis. Les mangemorts ont tous été arrêtés. Et nous avons retrouvé Drago Malefoy sous une galerie de moldu… en fait un bout de lui. L'autre bout a retrouvé devant notre maison.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui, Harry. Drago n'avait pas encore son permis de transplaner. Il a manqué son coup et s'est retrouvé à deux endroits différents! Certains sorciers du Ministère vont lui replacer son corps et il sera lui aussi envoyé à Azkaban. Il ira rejoindre son père. C'est une excellente nouvelle, n'est-ce pas!

Harry souri et approuva d'un signe de tête. Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Finalement, cette petite erreur avait résulté en une excellente chasse au mangemorts. Il regarda par la fenêtre et fut désolé pour les sorciers qui continuaient de jeter des _Oubliettes_ aux moldus terrifiés.


End file.
